There and Back Again - All the missing Struggle
by Samwaldorf
Summary: Kiliel, Hija de Bardo. Esto es una historia complementaria al fanfic de SrtaWalker "There and Back Again", en el que tenemos la AU en que todos viven tras la Batalla de los Cinco Ejércitos. Seguiré la misma estructura que ella de inspirar cada capítulo en una canción, espero que os guste, y que no desmerezca el trabajo de la Señorita Walker, ni los gustos de sus lectores.


There and Back Again — All the missing struggle

Esto es una historia complementaria al fanfic de SrtaWalker "There and Back Again", en el que tenemos la AU en que todos viven tras la batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Seguiré la misma estructura que ella de inspirar cada capítulo en una canción, espero que os guste, y que no desmerezca el trabajo de la Señorita Walker, ni los gustos de sus lectores.

Chapter 1. Inmortals

They say we are what we are

But we don't have to be

I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way

I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame

I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass.

I'll try to picture me without you but I can't

Tauriel vuelve en sí. Los gritos de Kili la traen brutalmente del limbo al frío cortante de la Colina del Cuervo. Bolg está a punto de empalar el pecho del enano. Una última lágrima rodea afilada el rostro de la elfa. Una gota de sangre comienza a formarse en el encuentro del mango de la maza del orco con la piel del chico. Tauriel necesita que Kili se esté quieto. Pronuncia una disculpa en élfico, alcanza una piedra con su mano menos entumecida y la tira con precisión milimétrica entre las cejas de su amado. Él da un gemido de sorpresa y acto seguido queda fuera de combate. Bolg se gira previniendo un nuevo ataque de su nuevo rival. El cuerpo que tenía cogido se zarandea inerte, y ya no le causa ningún interés. Lo lanza sobre unas rocas afiladas y se precipita con furia hacia la elfa de pelo cobrizo.

El tiempo que ha tardado Bolg en reaccionar ha sido más que suficiente, Tauriel se recompone y realiza los cálculos necesarios para saber sobre qué articulaciones dejar caer el peso de su cuerpo. Muñeca, rodilla, hombro y ya tiene una planta del pie en el suelo con la que impulsarse y subir encima del orco justo cuando éste chocaba contra ella para arrojarla al precipicio. Mientras gira suspendida en el aire sobre el cuello de la criatura, un único pensamiento invade su mente. Acabar con el enemigo que amenaza la vida de Kili. O al menos alejarlo lo suficiente como para que pierda el rastro y no se encuentre cerca de él cuando despierte. Al instante que posa de nuevo los pies en la roca, sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Es una única jugada. Ahora. Toma impulso y empuja al orco hacia el borde de la montaña, precipitándose con él al abismo.

/

Su piel ha sido chamuscada por el fuego. Sus piernas ya no son bonitas. Su cabello se ha convertido en un amasijo de briznas y humo. Sigrid nunca había sabido muy bien cuál era su papel. Hace unos días había comprendido que su padre no era el hombre que decía ser. Ella desconocía sus orígenes, cómo podía haber discernido antes qué rumbo tomar.  
Nada de eso importaba ahora. Ahora que el dragón había destruido sus casas. Ahora los orcos habían llegado, y su único refugio eran las ruinas de una ciudad que conocía por cuentos.

Sus ojos han sido cubiertos por una pátina gris. El polvo y la ceniza impide que distinga quién viene a lo lejos, y el sonido atronador de la batalla retumba en sus oídos sin dejarla discernir ninguna información. Sus hermanos pequeños estaban con ella hacía un momento, y sin embargo ahora se encuentra sola. Alfrid también estaba, protegiéndolos o huyendo. Bueno, ahora ya le quedaba claro. Pega la espalda a una pared de ladrillos mientras se arrastra hacia una abertura y trata de divisar a Tilda y a Bain. La abertura resulta ser una puerta derruía, y al cruzarla percibe lo que queda de un amplio interior abovedado, envuelto en penumbra y surcado por rayos de luz que se cuelan por los agujeros de la estructura como incendiando el aire. Sigrid grita. Grita con todo su alma, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Lo primero que sale es un papá bastante reconocible. Es el sonido que más ha emitido en las últimas horas, y la inercia de repetirlo ya es más un mecanismo de refuerzo que una llamada de auxilio. Pero esta vez, otra voz tenue responde a la suya. Es su hermana, y no puede estar lejos. Comienza a cruzar la estancia con recelo de las sombras, pero con una ansiedad creciente por reunirse con ella.

Al llegar al centro de la estancia la voz de Tilda se apaga y Sigrid queda desorientada por dónde se escucharon los últimos gritos. Intenta llamarla y agudiza el oído con desesperación. Entonces un trueno penetra en su tímpano y el suelo se abre bajo sus pies. Un gusano gigante sube hasta el cielo, rompiendo el techo y destruyendo todo el edificio, para al segundo siguiente volver a desaparecer por donde vino. Sigrid está paralizada. El horror que ni en sus más oscuras pesadillas se hubiese atrevido a imaginar ha cobrado forma delante de ella. A su espalda vuelve a oír la débil voz de su hermana. Se vuelve llevando todo su peso en esa dirección, con el miedo de que haya sido aplastada por algún escombro, y descubre frente a ella la cara de un pálido orco gordo. Sus piernas le fallan y cae al suelo. El orco se lanza a por ella, cayendo a su lado y subiéndose encima. Desde lejos suena la voz de su hermana aullando su nombre. Seguro que lo está viendo todo. Su hermana pequeña, a la que ella adora, risueña y pizpireta, está a tan solo unos metros y no pude protegerla. Y si muere ya nadie lo hará. No lo puede permitir. El orco seboso clava una espada mellada en su costado derecho, y acerca su cara a la de ella, emanando un aliento podrido mientras hunde la hoja cada vez más profunda. Nadie la ha preparado para esto. Dentro del amplio rango de habilidades que tenía que manejar como mujer de su raza no había ninguna que le sirviera para enfrentar una situación así.

Pero no hace mucho, su casa fue atacada, y entonces no había sido otra que una mujer quien había usado todo tipo de armas para mantenerlos a salvo. Bueno, no una mujer, una elfa. Una elfa de pelo cobrizo como no se habían cruzado en la ciudad de Lago desde los tiempos en que Esgaroth era un próspero hervidero de comercio. ¿Sería comparable la feminidad de una elfa a la de las humanas? ¿Sería tan diferente la raza, que ninguna mujer humana pudiera emularlas? Solo le cabía esperar que no.

El dolor de su cuerpo había empezado a nublar su cabeza, provocando convulsiones que de ningún modo antes había padecido. Sigrid, esa era su única vida, su único acto en el mundo. No hay espacio para más duda, cuestionamiento o reflexión. La mano izquierda de Sigrid se alza hacia el monstruo, para apartar su cabeza, e instintivamente mete los dedos en ambas cuencas de los ojos. El orco chilla arremetiendo contra ella, ciego y rabioso, clavándole los dientes en el hombro derecho. Sigrid suelta el sonido más profundo que nunca había dado, directo desde las entrañas. No sabe cómo pero tiene que acabar con él. Como la dama élfica que antes había expuesto su vida incansable para defenderlos. No se rendiría. Haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, la muchacha consigue voltear al orco y tumbarlo colocándose encima de él. Se incorpora hacia atrás llevando con ella la espada clavada en el costado, mientras el monstruo se retuerce en el suelo. Con la mano izquierda aferra la empuñadura y de un solo movimiento saca el arma de su cuerpo. La sangre baña el rostro del orco y Sigrid, cogiendo ahora la espada con ambas manos, la hunde con saña en el cuello del monstruo.

Con la mirada busca a su hermana, que seguía oculta tras una roca.

— Ven, no tengas miedo, ya ha pasado todo.— Estas son las últimas palabras que pronuncia, antes de desplomarse sobre el orco y vislumbrar la cara de Alfrid.

/

Légolas se está encargando de Bolg, lo que le permite a Tauriel recuperar el aliento y empezar a subir de nuevo la montaña. El esfuerzo por continuar consciente y la presión por la altura a la que la elfa no está acostumbrada, hacen de la búsqueda de Kili un delirio interminable. Por fin consigue volver a aquellas rocas, y ahí está su cuerpo. Arrastrándose por la superficie llega hasta él. Un saliente rocoso ha perforado su hombro. Su pecho está cubierto de sangre. Sin embargo, Tauriel acerca los labios a su cuello, y lo siente latir. Kili está vivo. De pronto, una dicha irreal aligera todo el cuerpo de la elfa, que se desploma al lado de su amado mirando al cielo.

— Mira Kili, las águilas. Las águilas están viniendo.

Continuará…


End file.
